Someday, Sometime
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: Fiery crimson eyes bore into icy blue ones, as though trying to retract the story from them. But while those eyes gave away his smiles, they still were able to hide other things. KuroFai.


**A/N:** hey all! well, I'm gonna warn you all now that this is my FIRST Tsubasa-_anything _story, including Kuro/Fai. I've realized that this is a tricky pairing to write for, but I tried my best! XD I'm kinda nervous about posting this though, so PLEASE review, guys! I might write a few more depending on what kind of feedback I get here, okies? So lemme know how I did with this.

And yay for crap endings XD.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. lord knows I could never come up with such genius XD.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Someday, Sometime"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

They had just landed themselves in a new world, and were already settled in a hotel for their first night. So far they hadn't found out much about the place, but Mokona said he could detect a feather, and that was enough for then.

At the moment though, the two children were out buying food for their dinner, and the white manjuu bun was sounds asleep in one of the armchairs. Kurogane set on the small sofa brooding over nothing, brooding over nothing in particular, while Fai was in the other room situating the futons they would all sleep on. But the ninja didn't even notice when said blonde wandered from the bedroom and walked up behind the couch, until he felt something touching his hair. He opened his eyes and turned a glare behind him to see Fai with that same idiotic grin on his face, and fiddling playfully with Kurogane's hair. Immediately he moved out of reach and barked out, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kuro-pii's hair is so spiky," he stated happily.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "You act like you've never noticed."

"But I felt like touching it!"

The other man just huffed and looked away, earning a small whine from Fai. "Aww come on, Kuro-tan, why won't you pay me any attention?"

Kurogane ignored him, and so he was rewarded with pokes on his shoulder. He knew Fai wouldn't let up either, unless he got some kind of reaction out of him. Kurogane pondered taking out his sword and simply hacking the wizard's hand off, but he figured it would be too much of a hassle. So instead, something came to his mind, and he decided to bring it up. Something that had been jabbing at him almost as relentlessly as Fai's finger.

"Mage."

The poking paused. "Hm?"

"Who is Ashura?"

Once the name fell from Kurogane's lips, he could practically feel the tension begin to pour from Fai. He knew that the name meant something to him, but the last time he'd asked what, he didn't get an answer.

But he expected the blonde's nonchalant reply. "Who, Kuro-wan?"

At the same time though, Fai knew that Kurogane knew better.

"Don't try it," the ninja half-barked. "When we were in Shara Country, that man there mentioned the name Ashura, and you reacted. Then you said to me in Piffle Country that you left your home to run away from something, though I'd wager that you really meant some_one."_

"My, Kuro-tan, you've been doing your homework."

Kurogane forced his hands to keep from wringing Fai's neck. "Tell me why you're running."

Fai's smile didn't wane at all, but as always, Kurogane saw the reaction in his eyes, which seemed to darken just a bit. Then, as though he'd been thinking of a good line to say in response, Fai spoke, "That's a very dark bedtime story, Kuro-mii. Best never told."

Fiery crimson eyes bore into icy blue, as though trying to retract the story from them. But while those eyes gave away the smiles, they still were able to hide other things.

"Fine then," the ninja spoke. "Tell me why you're hiding."

"Who from?"

"From me. From the Brat, the Princess… even the damn manjuu bun! Why do you hide from everyone?"

For a moment, Kurogane was a little surprised at his outburst, but then again, he never was one to pussyfoot around important subjects. Not at all like Fai though, who went silent once again, and his smile nearly faltered, but he caught it before it crashed to the floor.

"None of you want to want to be bothered with that. Trust me."

Kurogane felt anger begin to bubble up within him. Damnit, why did this wizard have to be so stupid?

"I find it hard to trust someone who lies all day."

Fai's smile only grew. "It's all I can do."

That did it. Kurogane lifted a foot up onto the couch to stand over the mage, and grabbed him by the arms and shook him.

"Idiot!" he shouted. "You're such a fool, why do you think that that's all you have left? Why do you think you need to put on a show for everyone all day?"

For a split second, Fai had looked surprised at the ninja's sudden outburst, but it was just as swiftly replaced with the usual smile. "Is it not?"

Kurogane gritted his teeth. "No, damnit! You can try telling the truth for once in your life, instead of prancing around it like a coward!"

"But I am a coward." His reply was quick, as though he'd expected the accusation. "And what would the point be in telling the truth, Kuro-rin? Lying is easier, and who would want the truth?"

Kurogane's grip on the wizard's arms tightened, but when he spoke, his tone was a little bit calmer. "I do."

Kurogane swore he heard Fai's breath catch, even though he knew achieving such a reaction would be next to amazing. But the blonde's eyes widened, and his smile practically melted from his face. The ninja stared hard at Fai, as though daring to tell him otherwise to his statement. He himself knew that some time ago, he could never have imagined himself actually wanting to help someone in this way. Especially this someone who he once hated so much. Not now… he just wanted to stop seeing that sickeningly fake smile.

For the longest time, neither said a word. Kurogane was waiting for Fai to say something now, but he was speechless. He was looking at Kurogane as though he was seeing him for the first time, and he was that savior he'd been waiting for ever since Ashura…

An at that moment… for that single second,

He was.

"Kurogane…"

Without another word, Kurogane quickly had Fai in his arms, one hand on the back of his head, the other around his shoulders, pressing him up against his own body. He was barely aware of what it was that he was doing – hell, he didn't even know he was able to do such a thing – but when he felt Fai tentatively bring his own arms up and around his back, somehow it made a little more sense.

Kurogane pulled away again, but only so he could capture the blonde's mouth with his own. Fai tensed considerably for a moment, but then melted into the contact. There were hardly any thoughts going through Kurogane's mind on what he was doing, except that he hoped with this, maybe the idiot in his arms would now finally believe that he could trust him with his story. He wanted Fai to be comfortable with him just listening to it, and help him break away from it, instead of avoiding it for as long as he could.

Just how Kurogane had avoided wanting to help him for this long.


End file.
